Without Her Knowledge
by Nouk-san
Summary: Gabriëlla zit in haar examen jaar. Alles is goed met haar, maar twee dingen weet ze niet..
1. De zomer is over

Gabriëlla was nu weer thuis. Oké, dit was ze al een paar dagen. Nadat ze terug was gegaan in "opdracht" van Taylor en Chad, had ze zich samen met Troy en de rest van de groep uitstekend vermaakt. Troy had in gezien, nadat ze weg was gegaan, dat hij eigenlijk degene was die fout was geweest. Hij was weer Troy, gewoon Troy die er voor iedereen was.

Over een week begon het nieuwe schooljaar. Om precies te zijn, haar examen jaar. Haar moeder had haar beloofd om in ieder geval tot de vakantie hier te blijven, dus daar had ze haar voordeel mee.

"Gabriëlla!" riep haar moeder van beneden.

"Ja?" riep ze terug.

"Ik ga even boodschappen doen"

"Oké, tot zo!"

De rest van de middag was Gabriëlla bezig met schrijven, het schrijven van een verslag over de hele vakantie. Over wat ze had beleefd, zo legde ze alles vast. De vakanties waren niet het enige wat ze opschreef, ze schreef ook op wat ze in een schooljaar deed, waar ze nu weer heen waren verhuisd en dingen als dat.

Wanneer ze klaar was met schrijven, sloot ze ze computer af en ging voor het raam staan. Ze zag dat ze postbode langskomen. Vlug holde ze naar beneden. Veel post was er niet, vooral rekeningen. Ook zat er een brief bij voor haar zelf. Ze maakte hem vlug open, het ging over het nieuwe schooljaar. Ze begon het te lezen.

_Beste leerling,_

_Zoals je weet, zit het laatste jaar op onze school er aan te komen. Dit jaar krijgen de leerlingen van de examenklassen extra boeken mee naar huis. Dit betekent echter ook dat er meer huur betaald moet worden. In de bijlage van deze brief, bevind zich een formulier die jij, eventueel met je ouders / verzorgers moet invullen. Deze kun je nemen op de introductiedag die op __**5 september **__om __**12.30 **__zal plaatsvinden. _

_Wij hopen je ook dit jaar weer kunnen te verwelkomen op East High._

_Met vriendelijke groeten,_

_De schooldirectie van East High_

Gabriëlla keek op, ze was benieuwd wat voor extra boeken ze dan zouden krijgen voor hun examen. Waarschijnlijk was het om jezelf te kunnen voorbereiden op het examen. Ze legde de rest van de post op het kastje in de gang neer, en liep door naar de keuken. Daar pakte ze een glas met jus d'orange erin. Ze dronk dit op en liep weer naar boven.

---

"Gab?" zei Troy.

"Ja?" zei Gabriëlla wanneer ze hem aan keek.

"Is alles goed?" vroeg hij, Gabriëlla knikte.

"Alles is oké, ik was gewoon even aan het dag dromen".

Troy lachte, echt typisch iets voor Gabriëlla, de grootste fantasie had zij. Het was de laatste vakantiedag, dus ze moesten nog voor één keer van hun vakantie genieten.

"Kom op!" zei Troy en hij trok haar overeind.

Lachend stond Gabriëlla op. Ze volgde Troy naar het meertje. Ze hadden nog altijd geen jas aan, het was immers nog zomer. In haar jurkje ging ze op een bankje aan de rand van het meer zitten. Maar Troy, hij was blijkbaar wat anders van plan, want hij kleedde zich zelf al uit. Daar stond hij dan, in zijn boxer, klaar om in het water te springen.

Met een aanloopje sprong haar vriendje het water in. Ook zij werd een beetje nat gespetterd. Even later kwam Troy weer boven. Hij lachte naar haar.

"Kom je er ook in?" riep hij vanuit het water.

"Nee, bedankt, ga maar lekker zelf even zwemmen," zei Gabriëlla en ze keek naar de overkant.

Aan de overkant was een gezinnetje gaan picknicken. Het kleine meisje, Gabriëlla schatte haar ongeveer 5 jaar oud, was aan het spelen, terwijl haar ouders samen de picknick aan het op zetten waren. Even later kwam er nog een meisje achter de bomen vandaan. Nu begonnen samen te spelen. Ze waren dus zusjes, dacht Gabriëlla bij zichzelf. Zij zelf was altijd enig kind geweest, soms vond ze dat wel jammer. Jammer dat ze er niet een zusje bij had met wie ze alles bespreken kon.

"BOE!"

Geschrokken keek Gabriëlla naast zich. Daar zat Troy, nog helemaal nat van het zwemmen. Hij zat klaar om haar een dikke knuffel te gaan geven. Vlug sprong ze op.

"Nee! Niet doen, ik ben net weer droog!" lachtte ze, terwijl ze weg rende.

"Ik krijg je toch wel!" riep Troy haar achterna, terwijl hij zijn kleren aan het pakken was.

Ze was weer terug bij hun picknick plekje. Omdat ze net het eten op hadden, besloot ze het maar op te ruimen. Nadat ze dit gedaan had, ging ze liggen. Ze had geen idee waar Troy bleef, maar ze had het idee dat hij nog aan het zwemmen was.

Dat had ze dus verkeerd gedacht, hij was helemaal niet gaan zwemmen. Hij had, al sinds dat ze was gaan liggen, achter een boom gestaan. Langzaam liep hij naar haar toe, alweer schrok Gabriëlla.

"Troy!"

"Dat ben ik," lachtte Troy.

"Laat me niet zo schrikken!"

"Sorry hoor"

Troy gaf haar een kleine kus en ging toen naast haar liggen. Doordat het zulk warm weer was, was hij niet echt nat meer.

Na een tijdje geleden te hebben, ging Gabriëlla overeind zitten.

"Zullen we weer terug gaan?" vroeg ze toen aan Troy.

Troy opende vlug zijn open, hij had even lekker gelegen, zonder ook maar iets te zeggen. Hij keek Gabriëlla aan.

"Natuurlijk, als jij dat graag wil," zei hij en hij stond op.

Gabriëlla pakte vlug de spullen bij elkaar, en samen liepen ze naar de auto. Troy zou vanaf volgend jaar niet meer met de bus naar school gaan. Nee, hij zou eerst Gabriëlla op pikken en vervolgens samen met haar in zijn auto naar school rijden.

Wanneer ze in de auto zaten, de spullen in de kofferbak hadden gedaan, startte Troy de motor en reed weg. Het was een vrij nieuwe auto, dus veel kabaal maakte hij niet, zo kon je rustig muziek luisteren en met elkaar praten.

"Troy?"

"Ja?"

"Zie jij op tegen dit nieuwe schooljaar?"

Troy keek haar verbaasd aan. Waarom keek hij zo verbaasd? Het was toch een hele normale vraag? Ze was misschien één van de beste leerlingen van de school, maar mocht ze dan helemaal niet onzeker of iets zijn?

"Eehh.. Nee, niet echt"

"Dat is mooi"

"En jij?"

Gabriëlla schudde haar hoofd. Ook zij zag niet op tegen het nieuwe schooljaar. Ze had al eerder een examen gemaakt, namelijk die middelbare school. Ze reden verder, tot ze bij Gabriëlla's huis aan kwamen. Ze stapte uit en zei Troy gedag. Ze pakte de picknickspulletjes en liep het huis in. Troy reed, nadat zij de deur achter zch sloot, verder naar zijn eigen huis.

"Hoe was het?" riep haar moeder vanuit de woonkamer, ze was de krant aan het lezen.

"Leuk," riep Gabriëlla terug.

Als eerste pakte Gabriëlla de picknick mand uit, daarna liep ze door naar de keuken om verschillende dingen terug te zetten op hun plaats. Ze legde de mand en het kleed weer terug in het schuurtje. Daarna liep ze naar haar moeder, en vertelde ze haar van haar middagje met Troy en over hoe opgewonden ze eigenlijk was over het nieuwe schooljaar, over haar examen jaar.


	2. Een nieuw begin

Sorry, dat het zo lang duurde tot ik een nieuw hoofdstuk had

**Sorry, dat het zo lang duurde tot ik een nieuw hoofdstuk had. Maar ik had bijna geen tijd, erg druk en wilde eerst een ander verhaal afmaken. Maar hier is hij dan: het 2****e**** hoofdstuk van 'Without Her Knowledge'! **

--

Zoals het hoorde te zijn op een school, was het 's ochtends razend druk. Je kon amper zien waar je liep, en kwam moeilijk langs de mensen op weg naar je lokaal. Dit was meestal ook het geval bij Gabriëlla. Ze was dan misschien het vriendinnetje van Troy, de jongen die zo populair was, maar als ze alleen was kwam ze er net zoals andere scholieren moeilijk door. Dit kwam door haar tegenpool, Sharpay, zij weigerde toe te staan dat zij nu met Troy had.

Ja hoor, daar kwam ze al aan, je kon er niet onder uit. Ze had blond haar, en haar kleding was meestal roze. Gabriëlla werd meteen aan de kant gedrukt, niet door Sharpay, nee. Die hoefde die moeite niet eens te doen, ze werd wel aan de kant gedrukt door haar mede scholieren aangezien Sharpay er langs moest. Toen ze voorbij was, kreeg ze een gemeen glimlachje van haar toegeworpen. Kon ze dan nooit accepteren dat Troy niet van haar zou zijn? Ze dacht dat het klaar was door afgelopen zomer. Maar ja, dat dacht ze ook aan het einde van vorig school jaar.

"Gabi!" riep iemand achter haar, meteen draaide ze zich om. Daar stond haar beste vriendin, Taylor. Glimlachend gaf ze haar een knuffel, in de ruimte die ze hadden. Ze opende haar kluisje en pakte haar Scheikunde boeken eruit, vervolgens liepen ze samen naar het lokaal waar ze het eerste uur les zouden hebben.

--

"Goed, dat is dan afgesproken," zei Troy. Ze glimlachte naar hem, ze vond het fijn met hem, en hield echt van hem. Het was net na school, ze had haar moeder beloofd om haar te helpen met de boodschappen, dus ze moest naar huis. Ze gaf hem vlug een kus en zei gedag. Haar moeder stond al klaar en ze stapte in.

"Gaat goed tussen jullie nu, hè?" vroeg haar moeder, en ze trok op.

"Ja, gelukkig wel," glimlachte Gabriëlla en ze legde haar tas achterin.

"Ik ben blij dat je je weg hier gevonden hebt, meis"

"Maar…?" zei Gabriëlla onzeker, zo begon haar moeder meestal als ze slecht nieuws had.

"Dit keer geen slecht nieuws, Gab, echt niet," zei haar moeder en ze keek even opzij, naar haar dochter. Gabriëlla zuchtte opgelucht. Ze was blij dat ze hier in ieder geval tot het einde van het jaar blijven zou.

Nadat ze boodschappen gedaan hadden, reden ze samen naar huis. Tot Gabriëlla's verassing stond daar iemand op haar te wachten. Troy zou je denken, of Taylor. Maar nee, degene wie daar stond was Sharpay. Wat deed zíj hier?!

"Ik breng de spullen vast naar binnen," zei haar moeder en ze deed de kofferbak over. Gabriëlla haalde haar schooltas eruit en liep ook naar binnen, ze had geen zin om met Sharpay te gaan praten. Helaas hield zij haar onderweg tegen…

"Wat moet je?" vroeg Gabriëlla, bijna boos.

"Troy"

"Dat weet ik zo onderhand wel! Ik ben die spelletjes van jou zat. Accepteer nou eens dat Troy niet met jou gaat!"

"Je weet dat ik dat niet ga doen… Als hij echt niets met me wil, moet hij me dat zélf maar duidelijk maken, niet jij… Maar daarvoor kwam ik niet," zei Sharpay terwijl ze lachte.

"Waar wel voor dan?"

"Een musical, er zijn dit keer 4 hoofdpersonen, en ik was benieuwd of jij en Troy ook mee wilden doen," kwam Sharpay ter zake.

"En dat kun je niet op school vragen?"

"Je was al weg…"  
"Je zag me vanochtend!"

Gabriëlla had genoeg van haar en stapte weg. Net toen ze bij de voordeur aankwam, hoorde ze getoeter achter zich. Sharpay reed weg, terwijl ze 'zelf weten, dan vraag ik Troy zelf wel!' schreeuwde op een gemene toon. Gabriëlla zuchtte en pakte haar mobiel uit haar zak. Het zou nog lang gaan duren voor Sharpay hiermee op ging houden… Ze toetste het nummer van Troy in, terwijl ze de voordeur achter zich sloot. Ze zwaaide even naar haar moeder en liep toen de trap op.

"Met Troy"  
"Hoi, met mij"

"Gab! Hoe was het shoppen?" zei Troy lachend.

"Goed hoor, maar even wat anders…"

"Wat is er?"

"Sharpay," zei Gabriëlla bedroefd.

"Wat is er met haar?"

"Ze gaat je vragen voor de musical, ze was net hier"

"Wat deed ze bij jou?"

"Ik denk me een beetje uitdagen…"

Ondertussen was ze boven aangekomen en ze deed de deur van haar kamer open. Haar tas gooide ze naast haar bureau en ze plofte op haar bed neer. Achter zich hoorde ze geluiden. "Wacht even hoor," zei ze vlug in de telefoon en ze keek achter zich.

"Waarom moet ik wachten?" zei Troy met een glimlach en ze keek geschrokken.  
"Was jij dat?!"

"Ja, ik weet ook wat Sharpay heeft gezegd"

"Hoe?"

"Je kon me niet zien, je moeder liet me binnen, ik zag je met Sharpay"

"Ah"

"Kom op, zo erg is ze toch ook weer niet?"

"Troy! Ze moet mij áltijd hebben!"

"Rustig maar…"

--

Het was avond, Troy was terug naar huis gegaan en ze had net haar huiswerk afgemaakt. Nu zat ze beneden te lezen in haar boek. Haar moeder keek tv en haar vader las de krant. Zelf had ze haar joggingpak aangetrokken, die was lekker zacht en zat erg lekker. Het haardvuur stond aan en het was net 9 uur geweest. Morgen moest ze weer naar school, dus over een uurtje ging ze richting bed.

"Ik ga op bed"

"Goed, welterusten, lieverd," zei haar vader en ook haar moeder zei haar welterusten.

Nadat ze haar pyjama aan had, haar tanden had gepoetst en haar boek weg had gelegd, stapte ze in bed. Ze had haar schooltas voor morgen al ingepakt, en zoveel vakken had ze morgen ook weer niet. Ze knipte het licht uit en staarde nog een poosje naar het plafon. Ze was moe, dus ze viel al snel in een heel diepe slaap…


	3. Alleen

In de dagen die daarna volgden, leek het wel of Troy steeds meer naar Sharpay werd toegetrokken

In de dagen die daarna volgden, leek het wel of Troy steeds meer naar Sharpay werd toegetrokken. En niet omdat zij altijd zijn aandacht opeiste. Hij ging constant naar háár toe, leek het wel. En Gabriëlla was niet de enige die er zo over dacht, want toen de bel ging voor het weekend, kwam Ryan op haar aflopen.

"Kan ik met je praten?" vroeg hij.

"Tuurlijk."

"Het gaat over -"

"Dat dacht ik al."

"Zit het je dwars?"

Achter hen, was Troy alweer naar Sharpay toe gelopen. Ze giebelden. Gebriëlla schudde haar hoofd en keek Ryan aan. Sinds de zomer, was hij haar beste vriend. Tuurlijk, Troy was er ook, maar dat was haar vriendje. Haar vriendschap met Ryan was anders, of anders… Ze vertrouwde hem gewoon volledig en kon altijd met hem praten, serieus of niet.

"Niet?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Jawel! Maar, ik schudde mijn hoofd omdat ik naar dat kleffe stel daar zat te kijken."

Ryan volgde haar blik, en keek naar zijn zus. Hij wist genoeg. Hij keek terug naar Gabriëlla, die er een beetje verslagen bij stond.

"Een paar dagen terug was Sharpay bij mijn thuis, Troy zag dit en het deed hem niets, hij weet dat ze me niet heel erg mag."

"Is er wat gebeurd?"

"Niet echt, ze zei gewoon dat ze niet op zou geven en ze vroeg ons om mee te spelen in de musical."

"Die heeft dit jaar 3 hoofdpersonen, dus waarom vraagt ze jou dan ook?"

"Ze zei dat er 4 waren."

"Nee, 3."

Gabriëlla wist genoeg. Ze zei gedag tegen Ryan en liep de klas uit. Ze had haar moeder beloofd haar vanmiddag te helpen en zij stond gelukkig al op het schoolplein. Ze hoorde nog dat Troy haar riep, maar ze wilde even niets van hem weten.

--

"Vind je het erg om alleen te zijn?"

"In welk opzicht bedoel je, mam?"

"Dat je geen zusjes of broertje hebt."

Gabriëlla keek haar moeder verbaasd aan. Daar had ze zelfs nog nooit over nagedacht. Natuurlijk zag ze wel andere meiden, of jongens, die wel broertjes en zusjes hadden, maar ze was nog nooit jaloers geweest op hen. Aan haar moeders blik zag ze dat ze nog geen antwoord had gegeven, dus schudde ze vlug haar hoofd.

"Nee."

Haar moeder glimlachte en drukte het gaspedaal in, waardoor ze weer gingen rijden. Ze reden door naar de parkeerplaats van haar moeders werk. Gabriëlla wist al wat ze moest doen, ze kwam hier immers wel vaker. Terwijl ze aan het werk was, keek haar moeder steeds met een bezorgde blik haar kant op. Na een uur stilte, stond haar moeder op en liep naar haar toe.

"Is er soms wat?"

Gabriëlla keek op. Ze had haar deel van het werk bijna al af. Ze deed het wel goed, maar had ze de hele afwezig zitten dagdromen. En blijkbaar was haar moeder dit opgevallen. Ze wist niet echt wat ze antwoorden. Aan de ene kant was haar moeder wel te vertrouwen, maar die dacht juist dat alles zo goed ging tussen Troy en haar. Ze sloot haar ogen en keek daarna haar moeder aan.

"Het gaat niet zo goed tussen Troy en mij."

"Maar ik dacht dat jullie het zo leuk hadden, zo samen?" vroeg haar moeder verbijsterd.

Het was duidelijk van haar gezicht af te lezen dat ze dit totaal niet gedacht had. Dat was ook zo, want haar moeder had eerder gedacht dat het aan de vraag lag die ze had gesteld in de auto, op weg hierheen.

"Niet dus." zei Gabriëlla

"Wat is er dan?"

"Ken je dat meisje wat vorige week in onze tuin stond?"

"Ik geloof van wel, Sharpay toch?"

Gabriëlla knikte haar hoofd en legde het verhaal aan haar moeder uit. Zij knikte de hele tijd instemmend. Ze kon wel begrijpen waarom Gabriëlla zich dan zo rot voelde. Ze pakte het werk uit haar handen en nam haar even mee naar buiten.

"Dan is het ook niet goed voor je om nu te gaan werken, Gabriëlla. Je hebt vast wel meer vrienden, ga wat leuks doen! Ik maak dit dan ondertussen wel af. Zal ik je ergens brengen?"

"Ryan." zei Gabriëlla meteen.

--

Maar Gabriëlla had er geen rekening mee gehouden dat Ryan en Sharpay in hetzelfde huis woonden. Natuurlijk kwam er dan ook geen ontkomen aan het geplaag van Sharpay. Tenminste, tot Ryan het zat was. Hij nam haar mee naar zijn kamer.

"Goed, wat is er aan de hand?"

"Troy."

"Hmmm…"

"Sharpay."

Ryan keek raar op. Maar Gabriëlla moest erom lachen, Ryan kon altijd van die rare bekken trekken. Maar, ze was hier niet gekomen om over Troy te praten. Of Sharpay. Ze was hier gekomen omdat ze wat leuks wilde gaan doen.

"Weet je wel, je lastige zus die me maar niet met rust laten kan. Maar, ik ben hier niet gekomen om te praten, Ryan. Ik ben hier gekomen omdat mijn moeder vond dat ik plezier nodig had."

"Dan gaan we wat leuks doen!" straalde Ryan.

Ze stemden ermee in om te gaan picknicken in het park. Daarna zouden ze naar het zwembad gaan om nog een paar uurtjes te gaan zwemmen. Het was immers nog maar 2 uur in de middag, ze waren vroeg uit vandaag.

Net nadat ze hadden besloten het park uit te gaan, ging Gabriëlla's telefoon. Ze dacht dat het haar moeder was, maar toen ze het schermpje zag, zag ze Troy's naam in het schermpje staan. Ryan had dit gezien en trok de telefoon uit haar handen.

"Geen Troy."

Gabriëlla vond het aan de ene kant gemeen om hem voor de 2e keer vandaag te negeren, maar aan de andere kant had Ryan gelijk. Híj was degene die constant naar Sharpay toe ging en daardoor haar in de steek liet. Niet zij. Ze stonden op, pakten hun spullen en gingen richting het zwembad.


	4. Praten

Zoals ze wel had verwacht, kwam Troy die volgende ochtend op haar af

Zoals ze wel had verwacht, kwam Troy die volgende ochtend op haar af. Als ze terug dacht aan gisteren, zag ze het verschil tussen hem en Ryan ineens. Ryan deed nergens heel erg moeilijk over, hij wel.

"Hoi Gab," zei Troy wanneer ze het schoolplein op kwam lopen.

"Goedemorgen."

"We moeten praten."

Gabriëlla knikte en glimlachte even naar Ryan, die naar haar aan het zwaaien was. Daarna richtte ze haar aandacht weer op Troy. Samen met hem liep ze naar het grasveld. Het duurde nog minstens 10 minuten tot de bel ging, dus ze hadden ruim de tijd om te praten.

"Mag ik vragen waarom je me negeerde gisteren, tot 2 keer aan toe?"

"Omdat ik even de aandacht -"

Maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, want daar kwam Sharpay aanlopen die Troy dringend nodig had. Ze trok hem mee, en ging een eindje verderop met hem staan praten. Troy leek niet eens de moeite te doen daar weg te komen. Chad en Taylor kwamen haar ondertussen gezelschap houden.

"Wat doet Troy zoveel bij haar?" vroeg Taylor, toen ze hen een eindje verderop zag staan.

Gabriëlla haalde haar schouders op, zij wist het ook niet. Na een paar minuten kwam Troy weer terug. Toen Chad zijn gezicht zag, wist hij dat hij even alleen wilde zijn met Gabriëlla, hij kende Troy maar al te goed. Zwijgend stonden Chad en Taylor op, nadat Chad Taylor had aangetikt.

"Tot straks, Gab." riep Taylor haar nog na en Chad knikte even.

"Je was gister bij Ryan."

"Ja."

"Waarom?"

"Omdat we vrienden zijn."

"Gab, je negeerde me toen ik je belde omdat je bij hem was."

"Ik negeerde je niet."  
"Je nam anders niet op."

"Dat klopt, maar dat kwam niet door mij."  
"Nee, je grote vriend verbood het je zeker?"

"Hij verbood het me niet!"

"Wat dan wel?" vroeg Troy, die nu geïrriteerd raakte.

"Ik denk dat ik eerder aan jóu kan vragen wat je constant bij Sharpay doet!"

"Geheim." reageerde hij nors.

"Goed, dan is dat van mij ook geheim."

Met die woorden draaide ze zich op, en liep naar haar vriendin Taylor toe, die ondertussen samen met Chad bij Ryan, Zake en nog een aantal van de klas stonden. Nu was ze nog niet veel duidelijker geworden. Het was geheim wat Troy de hele tijd bij Sharpay deed. Maar op het moment kon het haar niet eens zo veel schelen, dat was zijn probleem. Ze was eerder boos op hem omdat hij haar had beschuldigd van iets wat niet eens waar was.

De bel ging, en samen met haar vrienden liep ze naar binnen. Daar namen mensen afscheid van elkaar, omdat ze overal verspreid les hadden. Gabriëlla had het eerste uur samen met Taylor les in het lab, waar ze altijd studeerden aan hun projecten.

--

"Zo, zullen wij vanmiddag wat gaan doen, Gab?"

Ze schrok van de stem achter zich, in de eerste instantie dacht ze dat het Troy was. Met zijn altijd enthousiaste ideeën over verschillende dingen. Maar toen ze zich omdraaide, zag ze dat het Ryan was. Ryan, met een stalende glimlach. Automatisch moest ook zij glimlachen. Ze knikte, ze had verder toch niets te doen.

Ze spraken af dat hij over een uurtje naar haar huis zou komen. Daar zouden ze oude foto's van haar gaan bekijken. Eerste wilde ze namelijk nog even wat huiswerk afmaken voor ze aan leuke dingen begon. Zo zat ze nu eenmaal in elkaar.

--

"Hoe voel je je nu?" vroeg haar moeder toen ze in de auto zat.

"Hetzelfde."

Ze kreeg een bezorgde blik toe gewerpt van haar moeder. Ze besloot snel te vertellen over de leuke lessen van vandaag, ze had vandaag geen les gehad met Troy, alleen met Taylor, Chad en Ryan. De les die ze vandaag wel met hem zou moeten hebben, was uitgevallen. Normaal zou ze dat jammer hebben gevonden, maar nu kon het haar niet veel schelen.

"Oh ja, en Ryan komt straks langs."

"Leuk!" reageerde haar moeder. Ze was nu wel benieuwd wie die Ryan nu eigenlijk was, hoewel Gabriëlla had gezegd dat ze hem wel eerder gezien had.

--

Een uurtje later zat ze samen met Ryan op de bank te lachen om vroegere foto's van haar zelf. Zo was er bijvoorbeeld eentje met een gekke bek, eentje waarvan ze van de glijbaan af ging, eentje met haar eerste zwemdiploma en eentje van haar als baby.

"Wil je wat drinken?" vroeg Gabriëlla.

Ryan knikte, die had daar wel zin in. Toen ze opstond, viel het fotoboek open op de grond. Ook vielen er verschillende foto's uit. Ze wilde ze vlug oppakken, maar toen zag ze een nog onbekende foto van haar. Tenminste, het meisje op de foto was nog een baby en leek veel op die van haar. Toch was er iets anders.

"Wat is er?"

Het was Ryan, die nu ook gebogen zat om haar te helpen met het oprapen van de gevallen foto's. Vlug legde ze hem weer weg en besteed er verder geen aandacht aan. Ze zou zich het wel verbeeld hebben.

"Nee, niets. Ik zal even drinken halen." zei ze.

Vlug stond ze op en legde het fotoalbum op de tafel. In de keuken kwam ze haar moeder tegen. Die stond al te koken, het was dan ook al half 5.

"Blijft Ryan eten?"

"Weet ik niet, vraag ik zo wel even."

"Is goed."

Ze pakte wat te drinken en nam het mee naar de woonkamer. Ze vroeg of hij bleef eten, en hij knikte meteen.

"Hij blijft!" riep ze naar haar moeder.

"Is goed!" riep die terug.

Samen bleven ze de foto's bekijken tot Gabriëlla's moeder hen riep om te eten.


	5. Vragen

Niet dat ze Troy niet meer leuk vond, maar ze kon het niet meer. Zijn aandacht leek continu bij Sharpay te zijn. En, wat nog het ergste was, was dat zij daar heerlijk op in ging. Hij zei dat hij niets mocht zeggen, dus dacht ik dat er wel meer aan de hand was dan wat ze vertelden.

Ze werd geroepen door haar moeder, het was weer tijd om naar school te gaan. Haar moeder zou haar vandaag weer brengen, vanmiddag gingen ze namelijk naar haar oma toe. Die brachten ze sowieso één keer in de week een bezoekje, anders zou ze misschien een beetje eenzaam worden.

Gabriëlla pakte haar tas, keek nog even vlug in de spiegel en liep toen de trap af om vervolgens mij haar moeder in de auto te springen. Niet letterlijk natuurlijk. Snel, omdat haar moeder ook naar haar werk moest, reden ze weg. Vandaag, had ze net besloten, ging ze het uit maken met Troy. Hij moest dan maar met Sharpay gaan hoor, als hij zo geheimzinnig deed.

Stom toevallig dat hij al op haar aan het wachten was. Ze liep haastig door, ze had afgesproken met Taylor om net even iets eerder in de les te zijn. Hij liep haar achterna.

'Gabriëlla?' vroeg hij.

'Ja?' antwoordde ik, zonder om te kijken.

'Heb je misschien even tijd voor me?'

'Nee, even niet, het spijt me.' zei ik en ik liep zonder hem aan te kijken weg. Hij bleef verbaasd achter, maar dat kon me niet schelen. In de pauze zou ze tegen hem zeggen dat het voor haar niet langer hoefde, nu wilde ze op tijd bij Taylor zijn.

Toen ze het scheikunde lokaal binnen kwam, was Taylor hier al. Maar tot haar grote verbazing, was ze niet alleen. Daar stond de Queen Bee van de school. Gabriëlla had de neiging om zich direct om te draaien. Dit was niet wat ze had verwacht.

'Hallo Gab,' zei Taylor en ze kwam naar haar toe. In haar oor fluisterde ze dat Sharpay hier net binnen was gekomen, en dat ze totaal niet wist wat ze hier deed. Gabriëlla knikte.

'Sharpay, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om het lokaal te verlaten?' vroeg Gabriëlla.

'Waarom? Iedereen heeft het recht om in een lokaal te zijn,' antwoordde Sharpay bij de hand, 'Bovendien, heb ik hier zo les.' Gabriëlla keek haar ogen uit. Sharpay? Hier les? Dat klopte niet.

'Helemaal niet. Sharpay, dit is een scheikunde lokaal. En aangezien jij geen scheikunde in je pakket hebt, is dit –' begon ze, maar Gabriëlla kon haar zin niet afmaken.

'Wist je dat nog niet? Ik heb nu precies hetzelfde pakket als jij hebt, leuk hè?' giechelde Sharpay. Gabriëlla keek Taylor aan, ongelovig. Dit kon ze niet menen… Sharpay zou iedere dag, ieder lesuur bij haar zijn. Wat was ze toch van plan? En daar kwam de rest van de klas al! Nu konden ze het oefenen voor de quiz wel vergeten.

'Troy, ik moet je spreken,' zei Gabriëlla in een dringende toon. Troy schudde zijn hoofd en wees naar de Wildcats.

'Sorry, ik moet trainen,' antwoordde hij.

'Het is belangrijk.'

'Vanochtend was dat het anders niet, Gab.'

'Troy! Sharpay heeft ineens mijn vakkenpakket! Dat is wel belangrijk. Of heb jij er soms iets mee te maken?' vroeg Gabriëlla, nu geïrriteerd.

'Waarom denk je dat?' vroeg Troy verbaasd.

'Omdat jullie de laatste tijd verdacht veel bij elkaar zijn!'

'Nou, dat kan ik ook van jou en Ryan zeggen…' zei hij en hij maakte aanstalten om zich om te draaien. Gabriëlla hield hem tegen.

'Zeg alsjeblieft gewoon wat er is?' zei ze op een bijna smekende toon. Ze wilde geen ruzie met Troy, helemaal niet. Maar als hij zo begon te doen, kon ze gewoon niet anders. Nog een keer schudde Troy zijn hoofd. Nee, hij zou het niet verraden. Het was een verrassing voor haar, en dat zou ook zo blijven, hoopte hij. Dat Sharpay nu hetzelfde vakkenpakket had, was ook een verrassing voor hem. Ach, ze zou het vast goed bedoelen. Ondertussen werd hij geroepen door de Wildcats, hij moest opschieten.

'Sorry, Gab, dat gaat niet. Maar ik weet zeker dat je het leuk zult vinden. Ik moet nu echt gaan, ze wachten op me,' zei Troy tegen zijn vriendin, gaf haar een kus op de mond en liep weg, Gabriëlla verbaasd achter zich latend.

'En dit is Sharpay Evans, ze is nieuw hier in de les,' zei de leraar, die Sharpay naar voren wenkte. Gabriëlla zuchtte, hoe lang zou dit nog door gaan? Sharpay, die zoals altijd genoot van alle aandacht die ze kreeg, liep naar voren.

'Stel jezelf maar voor,' zei de leraar tegen haar.

'Och, dat is niet nodig. Ze kennen me hier allemaal al,' zei ze en ze knipoogde de klas in.

'Ik ben benieuwd hoe lang ze het hier uithoudt… Tussen alle nerdjes in,' zei Taylor fluisterend. Daar kon Gabriëlla ook wel om lachen, Sharpay moest altijd de aandacht hebben, en nerdjes gaven die soms haar ook wel, maar… eigenlijk wilden zij vooral met hun schoolwerk bezig zijn. Sharpay was dus niet bepaald op haar plek dus.

'Ik ook,' gniffelde ze terug.

Sharpay ging weer op haar plaats zitten en de les begon. Zij mocht eerst iets anders doen, want ze had al zoveel van het schooljaar gemist, dat kon ze niet inhalen in één les. Zij zou deze, uhg, moeilijke stof later wel doen. Maar het leek erop alsof haar plannetje geslaagd zou worden…


	6. Een test

Toen Gabriëlla de volgende dag op school kwam, zag ze al dat Troy weer bij Sharpay stond. Ze zuchtte. Ze wilde dat hij zich een keer los maakte van dat wicht, zag hij dan niet dat hij gebruikt werd? Ondertussen zag ze dat Taylor en Ryan verderop stonden te smoezen. Nu was dat gelukkig niet heel gek sinds afgelopen zomer. Ze liep erop af.

'Goedemorgen,' zei ze vrolijk tegen haar vrienden. Ze vielen direct stil toen ze haar hoorden.

'Gab!' zei Taylor met een gemaakt glimlach. Ook Ryan stond er een beetje hopeloos bij.

'Oké, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Gabriëlla lachend. Taylor trok haar mee.

'Oh , nee, niet. Ik moest hem gewoon even iets uitleggen, we waren net klaar,' antwoordde ze. Gabriëlla zuchtte opnieuw. Wat hield iedereen toch voor haar verborgen? Zelfs Ryan nu, want Tayloir had toch zeker niet verwacht dat ze haar geloofde?

In de les irriteerde ze zich blauw aan Sharpay. Ze had de hele tijd de volle aandacht, niet alleen van de leerlingen, zelfs de leraar was er niet bij met zijn gedachten vandaag. Alleen Taylor en zij doorzagen blijkbaar wat ze van plan was. Domme lui.

Gelukkig hadden ze in de tweede les een test. Ze was wel benieuwd wat Sharpay er van zou maken, het was namelijk een mondeling.

Maar dat viel tegen. Ze had alles, oké, misschien op één ding na, fout geantwoord. En toch had ze een voldoende gehaald. Na de les liep ze naar haar toe.

'Denk je nou echt dat je hier mee door kunt?' vroeg ze geïrriteerd.

'Wel… dat zie je toch?' antwoordde Sharpay, waarna ze zich arrogant omdraaide en weg liep. Gabriëlla staarde haar na, ze was benieuwd hoe lang de leraren dit gedrag zouden toestaan. Bij leerlingen zoals zijzelf, in ieder geval niet lang.

'Kom je?' vroeg Taylor, terwijl ze al bij de deur stond.

'Ja, ik kom eraan,' zei ze en ze pakte haar tas.

---

Nadat alle lessen waren afgelopen, stroomden de mensen massaal naar buiten, de school was uit en hoewel en natuurlijk genoeg huiswerk te doen was, gingen de leerlingen even uit hun dak. Na zo'n lange dag in banken konden ze dat wel even gebruiken.

Gabriëlla zag dat haar moeder er al stond en wilde er heen lopen, toen ze werd tegengehouden door Troy.

'Gab, kom je?' vroeg hij. Hij keek haar aan, helemaal niet boos of teleurgesteld. Hij had het haar blijkbaar alweer vergeven. Hij wilde haar niet kwijt, dat was wel duidelijk. Ze had zich voorgenomen het vandaag uit te maken, maar ze kon het niet. Maar voordat ze iets kon zeggen, stond Taylor ineens voor hen.

'Nee, ze heeft geen tijd vandaag, Troy,' zei ze tegen hem en ze knipoogde naar Chad, die achter Troy stond. Daarna trok ze Gabriëlla mee.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Gabriëlla.

'Vanavond om half acht, wees dan hier op het schoolplein,' antwoordde haar vriendin.

'Maar waarom?' vroeg ze verbaasd.

'Dat zul je dan wel zien,' zei Taylor en ze liep weg. Toen zag Gabriëlla Ryen, die even naar haar knipoogde. Ze glimlachte terug en liep toen naar haar moeder toe. Ze was wel benieuwd wat Taylor voor vanavond in petto had.

---

'Hoi oma, hoe gaat het nu met u?' vroeg Gabriëlla. Ze waren gisteren ook al geweest, maar er moesten nog boodschappen gedaan worden. Gabriëlla zou bij haar oma blijven, zodat ze wat gezelschap had. Haar moeder ging naar de supermarkt, niet de plaatselijke, dat kon oma zelf ook wel. Nee, deze boodschappen deed haar moeder één keer in de twee weken, de grote boodschappen.

'Oma, mag ik u wat vragen?' vroeg ze toen haar oma thee op tafel had gezet.

'Natuurlijk kind,' antwoordde zij. Ze wist eigenlijk niet eens hoe ze het moest verwoorden, hoe kon ze nou vragen of ze een zusje had.

'Wat is er, kind?' vroeg haar oma toen. Ze had blijkbaar lang nagedacht.

'Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen, oma..' zei Gabriëlla.

'Lucht je hart maar gewoon, liefje,' zei haar oma.

'Ik zag laatst, toen ik met Ryan mijn plakboek bekeek, een foto van een meisje die op mij leek, maar ik was het niet,' zei Gabriëlla en ze keek naar haar oma.

Haar oma keek een beetje triest, er was dus wel degelijk iets aan de hand, zo'n vermoeden had ze al gehad. Oma legde haar hand op die van Gabriëlla.

'Wat is er, oma?' vroeg ze.

'Dat is een lang verhaal, meisje..' zei haar oma. Gabriëlla wist meteen dat er wat was. Ze nam een slokje van haar thee, die ondertussen al wat was afgekoeld.

'Goed, ik zal het vertellen,' begon oma, 'ongeveer drie jaar na jouw geboorte, werd je moeder opnieuw zwanger. Jij mocht het nog niet weten, maar je ouders waren erg gelukkig. Ook jij straalde toen je zusje er eenmaal was. Maar toen ze twee werd, we vierden haar verjaardag gezamenlijk, liep ze de tuin uit. Jullie woonden niet in een buurt waar dit veilig was. Je ouders hadden dit niet gezien, dus pas na een paar minuten had iemand het door. Iedereen was geschrokken en ging naar haar op zoek..'.

'Ma, je had beloofd er geen woord over te zeggen,' zei Gabriëlla's moeder die net binnen was gekomen. Haar oma keek weg en hield haar mond.

'Mam..' begon Gabriëlla. Haar moeder keek haar streng aan en zette de boodschappen in de keuken neer.

'We gaan,' was haar korte antwoord.


	7. Verrassing

Haar moeder had al de hele middag niets tegen haar gezegd, ook tijdens het eten was het stil. Nu moest ze toch echt naar school toe, waar Taylor op haar wachtte.

'Ik ga,' riep ze toen ze de deur naar de kamer open deed. Geen reactie. Ze zuchtte. Waarom zei haar moeder ineens niets meer tegen haar? Wat was er toch aan de hand? En waarom mocht haar oma dan niets vertellen? Het ging haar toch ook aan? Met die vragen pakte ze haar jas en liep naar buiten toe.

Vlug deed ze de deur dicht en pakte haar fiets uit de schuur. Nog steeds in gedachten verzonken fietste ze naar school toe. Hert was donker, dus veel zag ze niet echt. Ze zette haar fiets tegen het hek. Ze hoopte dat ze op tijd was.

Ah, daar kwam Taylor al aanlopen.

'Hallo Gab,' zei haar vriendin vrolijk.

'Hé, nou vertel… wat is de verrassing?' zei Gabriëlla.

'Wacht maar af..'

'Aaah, toe nou, Tay…' zei Gabriëlla smekend, maar Taylor schudde haar hoofd.

'Kom maar mee, dan kun je het zelf zien…' zei ze en ze trok Gabriëlla mee. Ze gingen de school binnen, Gabriëlla vroeg zich af hoe ze dat voor elkaar had gekregen, en liepen naar de gymzaal.

Het was er donker, je zag geen hand voor ogen. Taylor wist blijkbaar wel waar ze moest zijn, want ze liep gewoon door. Gabriëlla liep vlug achter haar aan.

'Ga zitten, Gab en wacht af,' zei Taylor en ze liep weg. Gabriëlla ging zitten, ze was wel benieuwd wat er komen zou. Na enkele minuten begon ze zich toch af te vragen waar Taylor bleef toen opeens de lichten aan gingen en er muziek klonk. Ze keek vlug weer naar voren, waar een podium stond. Ryan verscheen en begon te zingen.

Gabriëlla luisterde aandachtig naar het liedje. Het was meer dan dat, er zat ook gevoel in, een speciale tekst, voor haar. Het was mooi, maar er bekroop haar ook een erg raar gevoel en ze wist niet goed wat ze daarmee aan moest.

Voor haar gevoel was het liedje ineens afgelopen. Ryan glimlachte breed en kwam naar haar toe. Gabriëlla glimlachte ook.

'En?' vroeg hij.

'Wat?' vroeg Gabriëlla verbaasd.

'Wat vond je ervan?' grijnsde hij. Gabriëlla wist eigenlijk niet goed wat ze moest zeggen.

'Ik weet even niet wat ik moet zeggen, Ryan,' zei ze.

'Dat is een goed teken, toch?' nog steeds grijnzend.

'Dat weet ik niet,' antwoordde ze.

'Wat is er dan?' vroeg Ryan verbaasd.

'Er zat gevoel in Ryan, een bepaald gevoel waar ik niet op gerekend had…' zei ze. Ryan keek bedroefd.

'Het spijt me,' zei ze.

'Dat hoeft niet, het is mijn eigen fout. Ik dacht… nu het niet goed ging met Troy enzo,' zei hij. Opeens begon het Gabriëlla te dagen. Al die tijd had Ryan haar leuk gevonden, hij had er altijd al op gehoopt dat Troy uit beeld zou verdwijnen en nu ze ruzie met hem had, was het ultieme moment om haar hart te winnen. Ze was inderdaad van plan om het uit te maken, maar dit had ze niet verwacht. Ergens vond ze het ook wel leuk, maar ze wist niet goed wat ze nu met Ryan aan moest. Kon ze nog normaal met hem omgaan nu ze dit wist?

'Het spijt me,' zei Ryan en hij liep verslagen weg. Gabriëlla liep vlug achter hem aan.

'Nu niet weglopen…' zei ze en ze keek hem recht aan. Ze glimlachte.

'Waarom niet?' vroeg hij aan haar.

'Ik vond het een heel mooi lied, en je hebt gelijk wat Troy betreft, het gaat niet goed… Maar ik kan voorlopig alleen nog even vrienden zijn, oké?' zei ze. Hij leek weer een beetje te stralen.

'Oké,' zei hij en toen liep hij wel weg. Gabriëlla liep naar buiten toe. Daar stond Taylor op haar te wachten. Ze liep naar haar toe. Taylor was duidelijk erg opgewonden.

'En, hoe was het?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, het was duidelijk dat ze dit samen hadden georganiseerd. Daarom stonden ze vanochtend dus te smoezen. Ze besloot haar de waarheid meteen maar te vertellen.

'Het was een mooi lied, met veel gevoel erin, Tay… Maar ik kan het nu nog niet,' zei ze.

'Wat kun je niet?' vroeg zij verbaasd. Wist ze het dan niet?

'Heb je zijn lied niet gehoord?' vroeg Gabriëlla op haar beurt verbaasd.

'Nee, hij heeft enkel gezegd dat hij een verrassing voor je had en hij vroeg of ik hem wilde helpen om je hierheen te krijgen en de zaal,' antwoordde haar vriendin.

'Oh,' zei Gabriëlla.

'Kom, laten we even gaan zitten,' zei Taylor en ze trok haar mee naar een muurtje. Ze gingen zitten. Toen begon Gabriëlla het hele verhaal aan Taylor te vertellen.

'Ik heb hem verteld dat ik nog even niet meer dan vrienden kan zijn, ik ben er niet helemaal uit. Ik ga het uit maken met Troy, en Ryan is een schat van een jongen, maar ik weet het niet…' zei ze uiteindelijk. Taylor keek haar begrijpend aan.

'Dat snap ik, je hebt tijd nodig,' zei ze toen.

'Bovendien, Ryan is veel eerlijker, Troy… die weet vaak niet wat hij met dingen aan moet, als hij voor mij lijkt te kiezen, komt er altijd op een gegeven moment iets tussen,' zei ze tegen haar beste vriendin.

'Als je het mij vraagt, ben jij al uit je keuze, je ziet het alleen zelf nog niet, Gab,' zei Taylor en ze stond op. Gabriëlla stond ook op.

'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg ze.

'Daar kom je vanzelf zelf achter, Gab. Ik ga naar binnen om Ryan te helpen met de rotzooi, en jij gaat nu lekker naar huis. Tot morgen,' zei Taylor. Gabriëlla knikte en de vriendinnen namen afscheid. Daarna liep Gabriëlla naar haar fiets toe en fietste weer terug naar huis toe.


	8. Nadenken

De volgende morgen was ze niet eens zo moe als ze verwacht had. Nog steeds zei haar moeder geen woord tegen haar. Alsof ze iets gedaan had dat absoluut niet kon. Ze snapte het niet. Ze had enkel met haar oma gepraat. Was haar vraag misschien dan toch verkeerd geweest? Ze wist het niet. Ze besloot het vanavond aan haar moeder te vragen. Nu moest ze maken dat ze op school kwam.

De schooldag ging vandaag in een waas voorbij, het ging haar allemaal te snel. Taylor was gelukkig zo slim om niet aan haar hoofd te gaan zeuren. Troy besteedde meer aandacht aan Sharpay dan aan haar, wat haar eigenlijk best wel goed uit kwam. Ryan leek normaal tegen haar te kunnen doen, maar je zag wel dat hij het er een beetje moeilijk mee had.

Na zoveel weken te moeten wachten, had hij eindelijk kunnen vertellen dat hij haar leuk vond, en nog had hij haar niet voor zich gewonnen. Hij snapte haar wel, maar hij was wel degene geweest die haar steun en toeverlaat had gespeeld. Altijd had ze bij hem terecht gekund.

Gabriëlla wist dat ook maar al te goed, daarom wist ze dat ze niet te lang met het kiezen zou kunnen wachten. Taylor had gezegd dat ze haar keuze al had gemaakt, maar hoe dan? Ze zou niet tussen Troy en Ryan hoeven kiezen, zeker niet. Troy was zo onderhand al verleden tijd, zeker met zijn gedrag van tegenwoordig. Maar ze wist gewoon niet zo goed of ze een relatie met Ryan wilde. Hij was een schat van een jongen, echt waar… maar hij was haar beste vriend.

'Juffrouw Montez, wilt u deze vergelijking oplossen?' vroeg de leraar. Ze had het niet meteen door, maar Taylor stootte haar aan. Ze keek vlug naar het bord. Maar ze had het gezicht van Sharpay ook gezien, dat vol haat stond. Er bekroop Gabriëlla een akelig gevoel. Ach, Troy mocht ze hebben, haar broer was ze kwijt. Ze schrok van haar eigen gedachten. Had ze haar keuze dan toch al gemaakt, zoals Taylor had gezegd?

'Gab!' siste Taylor in haar oor en ze was weer bij de les. Ze nam de formule in zich op en rekende het vlug uit.

'Eerst de haakjes wegwerken, dus wordt het vijf t min vijftien is zeven t min drie. Daarna moeten de t's naar links en de cijfers naar rechts, dus kom je uit op vijf t –min zeven t is min drie plus vijftien. Je trekt dit van elkaar af, wat min twee t is twaalf maakt. Je twaalf gedeeld door min twee, en de oplossing is min zes,' zei ze.

Ze keek Sharpay even triomfantelijk aan, die haar geniepig aan keek. De leraar zette alles wat zij daarnet had gezegd op het bord.

'Dat is correct, bedankt, juffrouw Montez,' zei hij en hij ging door met de les. Het was een heel groot voordeel als je snel dingen snapte en de stof beheerste door je huiswerk te maken. Hierdoor kon je even afgeleid zijn en dat was best fijn.

---

Toen de laatste bel eindelijk ging, stond Gabriëlla vlug op. Ze wilde naar huis. Ze meed Sharpays gemene blikken en liep het lokaal uit, met Taylor achter haar aan. Ze liep door naar haar kluisje, waar ze de boeken van vakken waarvan ze geen huiswerk van had in legde en de boeken van de vakken waar ze wel huiswerk van had.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Taylor, die nog steeds naast haar stond. Gabriëlla knikte naar haar, maar Taylors ogen stonden nog steeds bezorgd. Gabriëlla glimlachte naar haar vriendin en ze zei gedag. Daarna liep ze de school uit, naar de fietsenstalling toe. Het verbaasde haar dat geen van haar vrienden haar achter aan kwam. Ze vond het niet erg, maar ze had het ergens wel verwacht. Ze pakte haar fiets en fietste vlug naar huis.

'Ik ben thuis,' riep ze toen ze de voordeur opendeed. Ze was best snel naar huis gefietst. Nu zou ze haar huiswerk gaan maken, maar eerst even een lekker glaasje water. Ze liep naar de keuken, pakte een glas en schonk wat water in. Ze dronk het in één terug op. Hè, dat was lekker.

Ze besefte dat ze niet had hoeven roepen, want haar moeder was nergens te bekennen. Nou ja, waarschijnlijk zou ze toch niet gereageerd hebben, als ze er wel was. Gabriëlla liep weer naar de gang toe en pakte haar tas. Vlug ging ze de trap op, op naar haar kamer. Ze zette haar tas op het bureau neer en haalde de boeken die erin zaten eruit.

Ze pakte ook haar agenda, eens kijken wat ze allemaal moest gaan doen. Het viel wel mee. Ze hoefde enkel vijf opgaven voor wiskunde, drie opgaven voor scheikunde en zes opgaven voor Engels te maken en even wat door te lezen voor scheikunde. Ze ging vlug aan de slag.

In een mum van tijd had ze Engels gedaan. Het was niet moeilijk, ze vond het ook een erg leuke taal. Daarna was scheikunde aan de beurt. Dat was iets lastiger, maar ze kwam er wel uit. Na een half uur had ze ook dat af. Als laatste maakte ze wiskunde en toen ze om half vijf klaar was, deed ze de boeken weer in haar tas.

Ze zette haar tas op de grond neer, liep naar haar nachtkastje en pakte daar een boek vanaf. Ze plofte op haar bed neer. Nu kon ze eindelijk weer verder in haar boek, dat was ook wel fijn. Gabriëlla checkte haar gsm eerst. Nee, geen berichten. Dat vond ze ook wel eens fijn, eigenlijk. Ze sloeg haar boek open en begon te lezen.

Na een half uurtje te hebben gelezen, hoorde ze haar moeder beneden. Zou ze naar haar toe gaan? Nee, dat deed ze niet. Haar moeder moest zelf maar komen, als ze dat al zou doen. Ze las weer verder. Haar moeder bleef beneden, zoals ze al verwacht had.

Na tien minuten legde ze het boek weg. Ze kon zich niet meer concentreren. Het boek ging over een meisje dat moest kiezen uit twee jongens. Ze had eindelijk toegegeven dat ze het 'nerd' jongetje ook leuk vond. Maar het was niet handig op dit moment, want het zette Gabriëlla ook aan het denken.

Niet dat Gabriëlla hoefde te kiezen uit twee jongens, want Troy was binnenkort toch verleden tijd. Ze moest een beslissing maken of ze met Ryan verder wilde als vriendin, of als een stel. En dat vond ze moeilijk. Het was een leuke en aardige jongen. Maar of ze hem echt leuk vond, dat wist ze niet.

Haar gedachten werden verstoord toen haar moeder haar riep. Ze ging eten. Dat was zo ongeveer het enige nog wat haar moeder tegen haar zei. Langzaam liep Gabriëlla naar beneden toe. Ze schoof aan, maar haar moeder en zij zeiden tijdens het avondeten niets tegen elkaar. En dit keer lag het niet alleen aan haar moeder, ook Gabriëlla was in gedachten verzonken.


	9. Kiezen

Weer een nieuwe ochtend, weer een nieuwe dag. Ze had gedroomd over Ryan, het was nogal een rare droom geweest. Toch was het heerlijk geweest. Zo zeker, het was niet om te slaan. Ze stond op en ging douchen.

Daarna nam ze een kom met muesli en meld en pakte haar tas uit haar kamer. Ze liep naar buiten en pakt haar fiets. Ze stapte op en begon weer te fietsen.

Op school aangekomen liep ze naar haar kluisje toe. Ze verwisselde de boeken weer. Ryan kwam naar haar toe lopen en begroette haar. Ze glimlachte naar hem, en was blij hem weer te zien. Ze hadden nu samen les, dus liepen ze samen naar het lokaal. Ryan leek normaal te doen en maakte haar net als normaal aan het lachen. Of was het Gabriëlla die er juist meer op reageerde?

Ze liepen het lokaal in en gingen naast elkaar zitten. Niet dat het automatisme was, maar Troy was naast Sharpay gaan zitten en bovendien wilde Gabriëlla bij hem zitten en niet bij Troy.

Na de les bleef ze even zitten. Ze moest nog wat vragen aan de leraar.

'Zeg het maar,' zei de leraar toen iedereen weg was.

'Ik heb iets geschreven, ik was benieuwd of u dat voor mij wilde checken,' zei Gabriëlla.

'Natuurlijk, leg maar neer, ik kijk er even naar dan,' antwoordde hij.

Gabriëlla legde het neer en liep daarna het lokaal uit. Op naar het tweede uur. Ach, vandaag had ze er maar drie. Ze wist niet zo goed wat ze vanmiddag moest gaan doen. Huiswerk zou ze bijna niet krijgen. Misschien ging ze wel weer lezen.

---

Taylor stootte haar vriendin aan.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Gabriëlla verbaasd.

'Ryan kijkt naar je,' grinnikte zij. Ze vond het blijkbaar nogal grappig, hoewel ze al wist dat Ryan haar leuk vond. Gabriëlla keek achter zich. Inderdaad, Ryan zat naar haar te kijken. Toen ze keek, glimlachte hij. Hij wenkte haar. Ze stond op en liep naar hem toe.

'Hee, Ryan, hoe gaat het?' vroeg ze.

'Ja, prima,' antwoordde hij. Gabriëlla ging bij hem zitten. Ze hadden nog ongeveer tien minuten pauze, dus ze konden nog wel even praten.

'Wat ga jij vanmiddag doen?' vroeg Gabriëlla.

'Hmm… ik weet nog niet, jij?' zei hij.

'Ik weet het ook nog niet,' zei ze.

'We zouden samen naar het park kunnen gaan,' stelde Ryan voor. Gabriëlla knikte. Ja, dat was wel een goed idee. Daar had ze wel even zin in. Even niet thuis zijn, met een nog steeds stille moeder, even geen huiswerk, gewoon even met haar beste vriend samen zijn.

Nee, ze was het voorval van eergisteren niet vergeten, en ze had er nog over nagedacht. Ze zag aan Ryan dat hij zich ook sterk af vroeg wat ze nu ging doen, maar ze wilde er niet over praten, niet hier. Dat leek Ryan zelf ook te snappen, dus zei hij er geen woord over.

Toen de bel ging, bracht Ryan haar naar scheikunde, waar hij niet eens aandacht aan zus besteedde. Ze leek er niet eens om te geven, ze keek straal langs hem heen. Ze namen afscheid en Gabriëlla ging vlug aan haar tafeltje zitten.

'Dus… het hart van mijn broertje veroverd hè?' vroeg Sharpay, ze stond nu bij haar tafel. Gabriëlla reageerde niet. Ze had hier echt helemaal geen zin in, Sharpay wist waarschijnlijk heel goed wat Ryan voelde en ook wat hij eergisteravond gedaan had.

'Wie zwijgt, stemt toe,' zei Sharpay zelfgenoegend, omdat ze hiermee blijkbaar wist dat ze Troy voor zich kon willen. Gabriëlla doorzag dat heus wel. Ze zou het dan ook binnenkort uitmaken met Troy, misschien vandaag zelfs al. Oh nee, dat lukte niet, ze zag hem vandaag niet meer. Morgen dan maar.

---

Gelukkig was de dag snel voorbij, veel zin vandaag in school had ze niet bepaald. Ze legde net het laatste boek in haar kluisjes toen Ryan ineens voor haar stond.

'Goedemiddag,' zei hij vrolijk. Gabriëlla moest lachen. Niets, maar dan ook helemaal niets kon zijn humeur veranderen.

'Hallo, Ryan,' zei ze, 'Gaan we nu meteen?'.

'Natuurlijk,' zei Ryan en hij pakte haar hand. Gabriëlla pakte haar tas en liep achter hem aan naar buiten. Hij was ook op de fiets, dus dat kwam mooi uit. Samen fietsten ze naar het park. Daar aangekomen, plaatsten ze hun fietsen in het fietsenrek en liepen hand in hand het park in. Jawel, hand in hand.

Toen ze vlakbij een bankje waren, draaide Ryan zich om. Hij keek Gabriëlla in de ogen en kuste haar. Gabriëlla wist niet wat haar overkwam. Maar ze genoot, ze genoot heel erg. Eerder gezegd, ze was in de wolken.

Toen Ryan de zoen uiteindelijk beëindigde, straalde ze.

'Het antwoord is ja,' zei Gabriëlla tegen hem.

'Waarop?' zei hij verbaasd.

'Ja, ik wil met jou verder, Ryan,' zei ze. Ryan glimlachte breed en kuste haar nog eens. Het was duidelijk dat ze beiden erg gelukkig waren. Nu was het alleen nog de taak aan Gabriëlla om het uit te maken met Troy. Niet dat dat veel moeite zou worden, want zij wisten niet dat Sharpay stond te kijken. Ze was hen gevolgd naar het park en had precies gezien wat ze hadden gedaan.

Troy zou het dus sneller weten dan Gabriëlla het hem ooit kon vertellen. Sharpay glimlachte, dat zou een aangename break voor haar zijn. Nu had ze hem totaal in zijn macht.


	10. Ruzie

Ongeveer half vijf gingen ze weer naar huis, Ryan bracht haar thuis. Eigenlijk wilde ze niet meer tot morgen wachten om het uit te maken, dus belde ze Troy. Ze wist dat ze er anders te veel mee in haar maag zat en dan kon ze vannacht niet slapen. De telefoon ging een paar keer over.

'Met Troy,' klonk het aan de andere kant.

'Hallo Troy,' zei ze.

'Gab,' zei hij. Hij klonk erg koel.

'Kunnen we praten?' vroeg Gabriëlla.

'Zeg het maar,' zei Troy.

'Misschien ergens afspreken?' vroeg ze.

'Goed. Vanavond nog?' vroeg hij.

'Als het kan…' zei ze.

'Om zeven uur zal ik bij je zijn,' antwoordde hij en hij hing op.

Gabriëlla legde verbaasd de telefoon weg. Vermoedde hij wat? Was hij boos? Of had hij een slechte dag gehad? Nou ja, hij zou in ieder geval komen. Ze hoopte maar dat hij het goed op zou nemen. Toch was ze wel bang voor zijn reactie.

---

Het was bijna zeven uur. Troy zou bijna komen. Ze was best wel een beetje zenuwachtig, dat was raar. De bel ging. Ze liep rustig naar beneden en deed open.

'Hallo,' zei ze en ze liet Troy binnen.

'Hé,' antwoordde hij. Hij liep achter haar aan naar de kamer.

'Wil je wat te drinken?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, zeg maar gewoon wat er is,' was het antwoord.

'Oké. Ik wil het graag over ons hebben,' zei ze.

'Die 'ons' kun je weg laten, die bestaat niet meer,' zei Troy. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan. Wist hij iets wat zij nog niet wist?

'Waarom niet?' vroeg ze.

'Je gaat nu met Ryan, het is toch over?' zei Troy. Hij leek er niets om te geven. Gabriëlla slikte.

'Hoe weet jij dat?'

'Sharpay zag jullie in het park,' antwoordde hij kortaf.

'Houd zij ons nu ook al in de gaten?!' zei Gabriëlla geïrriteerd.

'Dat weet ik toch niet?!' antwoordde Troy.

'Zou je wel moeten doen. Ik dacht dat je d'r niet wilde…' zei Gabriëlla.

'Wilde ik ook niet. We zijn vrienden,' zei hij.

'Daar lijkt het niet op,' zei ze.

'Je hebt geen recht van spreken meer,' zei hij fel.

'Dan toch niet. Veel plezier met je vriendinnetje,' zei Gabriëlla.

'Dank je,' zei Troy en hij liep alweer naar de deur.

'Tot op school,' was het enige wat ze nog zei. Daarna liep ze naar boven. Ze hoorde hoe de deur dichtklapte. Ergens was ze opgelucht, het was uit! Maar aan de andere kant, had het van haar ook niet op deze manier gehoeven.

Ze liet zich op bed vallen en pakte haar mobieltje. Ze glimlachte, Ryan had haar ge-sms't. Hij vroeg hoe het ging. Ze besloot hem even te bellen. Ze had wel een oppepper nodig na de hele toestand van daarnet. Ze toetste zijn nummer in.

'Met Ryan,' zei de stem aan de andere kant van de telefoon.

'Hé Ry, met Gab,' zei ze.

'Gab! Hoe is het?' vroeg hij.

'Ik weet niet…'

'What's, up, darling?' vroeg Ryan.

'Ik heb het net uitgemaakt met Troy,' zei ze.

'Maar dat is toch juist goed?' zei Ryan.

'Natuurlijk, maar we hebben nu ook ruzie,' antwoordde ze.

'Maak je geen zorgen, Troy trekt wel weer bij,' zei Ryan.

'Niet zolang jouw zus zich overal mee bemoeit,' zei Gabriëlla.

'Is ze weer bezig? Laat hen, oké? Wij komen er wel doorheen,' zei Ryan.

'Oké. Hoe ga je het eigenlijk doen met de musical?' vroeg ze.

'Weet ik nog niet, ik zie wel,' antwoordde Ryan.

Ze praatten nog een tijdje door, maar tegen acht uur hingen ze dan toch op. Gabriëlla ging nog wat huiswerk maken. Gelukkig hadden ze morgen weekend, dan hoefde ze in het weekend niet veel te doen. Daar had ze namelijk ook niet altijd zin in.

Normaal gesproken deden haar moeder en zij altijd wel wat leuks in het weekend, maar ze wist niet of dat dit keer ook zo zou zijn, nu haar moeder op om de een of andere reden ineens niets meer tegen haar zei op de normale 'eet smakelijk' en 'welterusten' na.

Opeens wist ze wat ze ging doen, ze zou morgen naar haar oma toe gaan, of haar moeder dit nou leuk zou vinden of niet. Ze moest het weten… waarom zei haar moeder niets meer? Zij had toch niets verkeerds gedaan? Ze had enkel met haar oma gepraat, vragen gesteld. Ja, ze was nieuwsgierig, ze had recht om te weten wie het meisje op die foto was, en blijkbaar was ze ook nog eens verwant aan haar.

Toen ze op bed ging, kon ze niet slapen. Haar hoofd zat te vol. En het wilde er niet uit. Uiteindelijk besloot ze haar laptop aan te doen en alles eruit te schrijven. Soms kon dat helpen, had Gabriëlla ondervonden. Om half 12 was ze eindelijk klaar en ging weer liggen. Het was goed geweest, want nu sliep ze al snel.


	11. Moeder

Ze keek naar buiten, uit het raam en zag dat het vandaag een regenachtige dag zou worden, het was namelijk gewolkt. Ze bibberde al bij de gedachte, ze hield niet van dat regenachtige weer. Bah. Vlug kleedde ze zich aan en borstelde ze haar haren. Het was half 10, een redelijke tijd om naar beneden te gaan.

Haar moeder zat al beneden toen ze daar kwam. Ze liep door naar de keuken en maakte voor zichzelf brood klaar. Ze had niet erg trek, maar ze wist dat ze wat moest eten. Ze ging op de bank zitten met haar bordje en luisterde naar de radio die aan stond. Haar moeder schoof ongemakkelijk op haar stoel heen en weer en keek Gabriëlla aan.

'Wat is er, mam?' vroeg ze. Ze wist dat ze afgelopen week amper tegen elkaar gepraat hadden, maar dat was niet haar fout, en dat wist ze.

'Ik weet het niet,' zei haar moeder, 'ik snap het niet.'

'Wat snap je precies niet?' vroeg Gabriëlla. Haar moeder zuchtte.

'Ik snap niet wat je oma bezielde toen ze het je vertelde,' zei ze.

'Ik vroeg ernaar, mam,' antwoordde Gabriëlla.

'Dan nog. Het was een geheim met een reden.'

'Ik heb het recht om te weten wat er is gebeurd, dat meisje is mij ook ontnomen,' het klonk hard uit de mond van Gabriëlla en dat wist ze, maar ze kon geen andere manier bedenken om het te zeggen.

'Misschien,' haar moeder stond op en liep naar de keuken.

Gabriëlla keek verslagen. Waarschijnlijk zou ze nooit iets van haar moeder over dat onderwerp horen. Ze twijfelde eraan of haar oma verder zou vertellen. Ze had één keer niet naar haar moeder geluisterd, maar zou ze dat een tweede keer ook wagen? Ze hoopte het wel.

---

Het was één uur, ze hadden net gegeten – met weer de 'normale' stilte van afgelopen week – en ze had haar jas al aan. Ze zou naar haar oma gaan, of haar moeder dat nou goed vond of niet. Ze zei gedag. Haar moeder vroeg niet eens wat ze ging doen.

Onderweg leek het nogal kil te zijn, of was dat enkel vanwege haar gevoel? Ze zette haar fiets tegen de muur van het appartement waar haar oma woonde aan en zette het op slot. Ze zocht het huisnummer op en belde aan. De deur ging al snel open, het was alsof haar oma haar verwacht had.

'Goedemiddag liefje,' zei haar oma.

'Hallo oma.'

Haar oma zat aan de tafel met een kopje thee. De theepot stond op tafel. Ze legde haar jas over de stoel en ging zitten. Ze durfde haar oma bijna niet aan te kijken, ze was eigenlijk best nerveus.

'Je bent hier niet zomaar, toch?' raadde haar oma.

'Niet helemaal,' zei Gabriëlla. Ze schaamde zich een beetje.

'Het is goed, meisje,' zei haar oma, 'je hebt het recht om het te weten.'

'Dank u wel, oma,' zei ze. Haar oma schonk ook wat thee voor haar kleindochter in.

'Maar ik denk dat je moeder het verhaal aan je zou moeten vertellen, dat is niet mijn taak,' zei oma.

Ze had het kunnen weten. Ze zuchtte teleurgesteld.

'Gabriëlla, moet je eens luisteren. Het is moeilijk geweest, voor mij, voor je moeder en voor je vader. Eigenlijk voor je gehele familie. Jij was nog jong, ze wilden jou de pijn besparen. Ik vond dat een stom idee van je moeder, je had het recht om te weten wat er was gebeurd. Maar je moeder zweeg al die jaren. Ik was het er niet mee eens, maar het was niet mijn taak het jou te vertellen,' zei haar oma.

'Het geeft niet, oma,' zei Gabriëlla. Haar oma kon er ook niets aan doen.

'Het geeft wel, meisje. Ik heb je moeder laten beloven dat ze het zou vertellen. In ieder geval voordat je uit huis zou gaan. Of eerder als je het zelf zou ontdekken, zoals nu,' zei oma.

'Mama is al dagen helemaal in zichzelf gekeerd, ze zegt bijna geen woord meer,' antwoordde Gabriëlla.

Ze keek haar oma aan. Ze zag de pijn in haar ogen.

'Wacht nog maar even af, meisje. Als ze over een week nog niets gezegd heeft, zal ik met haar gaan praten. Is dat afgesproken?' vroeg haar oma. Gabriëlla knikte.

Ze zaten nog een tijdje thee te drinken. Het was onderhand half drie. Gabriëlla besloot dat het tijd was om naar huis te gaan, hoewel ze eerst nog even naar de bibliotheek wilde gaan. Ze nam afscheid van haar oma en ging op weg.

---

'Ik zoek een boek over water en haar bestandsdelen, hebben jullie die hier?' vroeg ze aan een juffrouw die in de bibliotheek werkte. Ze moest opschieten, om half vier zou de bibliotheek sluiten. Ze knikte.

'Loop maar even mee,' zei de juffrouw.

Gabriëlla liep achter haar aan. Het was niet heel ver. De bibliotheek was redelijk groot, vooral vol met boeken voor de universiteit en de hoge school. Dat was ook wel nodig. De afdeling met de boeken met verhalen was iets kleiner, maar hij was er wel.

Uiteindelijk waren ze er. Er waren wel meer boeken over water. Ze kon kiezen, daar was ze wel blij mee. Ze bedankte de vrouw en ging op zoek naar wat ze nodig had voor scheikunde. Ze docent moest elke boek dat ze gebruikten goedkeuren, dus ze kon er beter een paar meenemen. Toen ze er drie had, was ze tevreden en liep ze nog een keer naar de vrouw toe om het te lenen.

Het was inmiddels al bijna half vier. Als ze nu naar huis ging, kon ze de boeken nog even doorkijken. Daarna zouden ze ook al bijna gaan eten. Vanavond wilde ze iets op tv gaan zien. Wat ze morgen zou gaan doen, wist ze niet. Ze had er moeite mee de tijd een beetje op te vullen. Misschien zou ze Ryan wel bellen om wat te gaan doen. Daar zou hij vast voor open staan.

Ze fietste vlug naar huis. Haar moeder zei normaal gedag tegen haar en vroeg wat voor boeken ze had gehaald. Dat verbaasde Gabriëlla, maar ze was blij dat ze in ieder geval weer normaal konden praten.

'Wat voor scheikunde, ik zal het zo gelijk even doorlezen,' zei Gabriëlla.

'Prima, ik roep je over een uurtje wel, dan gaan we eten,' zei haar moeder. Daarna liep ze naar boven om te gaan lezen.


	12. Oma

'Nee, nee!' riep Gabriëlla. Badend in het zweet werd ze wakker. Ineens zat ze rechtop in bed. Dat mocht niet gebeuren, dat kon niet gebeuren… tenminste… het was een klein meisje dat klem zat onder een auto, ze was aangereden. Ze zag het nog steeds voor zich. Het kleine meisje leek precies op haar. Ze keek opzij, naar de wekker. Het was al 8 uur in de morgen, ze moest eruit. Ze moest weer naar school vandaag. Haar mobieltje ging. Vlug pakte ze hem, 'Ryan' stond op het schermpje.

'Hoi Ry,' zei ze.

'Gab! Waar ben je?' vroeg Ryan.

'In bed, verslapen…' antwoordde ze. Ondertussen probeerde ze uit bed te komen.

'Ik zou maar opschieten,' zei Ryan.

'Over 20 minuten ben ik er,' sprak ze af en ze legde haar mobiel weg. Vlug dook ze haar kast in en trok wat aan. Haar haren werden vlug in model gebracht en heel even vergat ze alles even door de haast die ze had.

'Morgen mam,' riep ze in de keuken, maar haar moeder was al weg natuurlijk. Ze pakte vlug een boterham uit de kast en legde hier wat kaas op. Daarna vloog ze bijna de deur uit, op naar school, want veel tijd had ze niet meer voor de les begon.

---

'Gab!' riep Ryan enthousiast. Ze liep vlug naar hem toe en kust hem op zijn mond, daarna liepen ze samen naar binnen, Ryan bracht haar naar het lokaal. Daar aangekomen, zag ze Sharpay alweer zitten. Dat ook nog…

'Ik vertel het je vanmiddag,' zei ze tegen Ryan en ze kuste hem nog eens. Vervolgens ging ze het lokaal in. Ze glimlachte even naar Sharpay en ging toen op haar vertrouwde plekje naast Taylor zitten. Vandaag hadden ze het over chromosomen. Niet een gek onderwerp, maar ze kon haar aandacht er niet bijhouden en daardoor kreeg Sharpay het voordeel van de twijfel. Ze dwaalde steeds af naar de nachtmerrie die ze had gehad, ze snapte niet waar hij vandaan kwam.

Toen de bel eindelijk ging, liep ze vlug het lokaal uit, maar werd tegen gehouden door haar leraar. Ze keek hem aan.

'Ik wil graag dat jij even blijft, juffrouw Montez,' zei hij. Ze knikte en ging weer op haar plekje zitten. Pas toen alle leerlingen uit het lokaal uit waren, begon haar leraar te praten.

'Wat is er?' vroeg hij.

'Wat zou er moeten zijn?' vroeg zij.

'Je was er de les niet bij, dan moet iets je wel dwars zitten,' zei haar leraar en hij keek haar doordringend aan. Hij had gelijk, maar hoe kon ze dit ooit verklaren aan een leraar? Hij mocht dan wel haar mentor zijn, maar het was moeilijk… ze keek de andere kant op, wende zich even af.

'Gabriëlla?'

'Meneer, ik denk niet dat ik het uit kan leggen, voorlopig in ieder geval niet… het is iets dat ik zelf uit moet zoeken en ik weet niet hoe ik het op dit moment aan een ander kan verklaren, voor mij is het nu ook nog te onduidelijk,' zei ze. Haar leraar knikte, hij leek er vrede mee te hebben en liet haar gaan, gelukkig.

'Kom je wel naar me toe, als er iets is?' vroeg hij nog. Ze knikte en liep toen het lokaal uit. Ze wilde naar Ryan toe, het was immers even pauze. Vlug beende ze naar buiten en gaf hem een kus. Ze gooide haar tas op de grond en ging zelf in het gras liggen. Ze sloot haar ogen en zag gelijk weer dat kleine meisje voor zich. Ze schrok en opende haar ogen.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Ryan, die ondertussen naast haar lag.

'Lang verhaal… mijn moeder wil niets kwijt over wat mijn oma me laatst vertelde en vannacht heb ik gedroomd over een meisje dat voor een auto lag… een ongeluk, een meisje dat heel erg op mij leek, maar ik heb nooit een ongeluk gehad…' vertelde Gabriëlla.

'Dat was je zusje, of niet?'

'Dat zou best eens kunnen…' zei ze en ze besloot die middag naar haar oma te gaan.

---

Maar bij haar oma aangekomen, had ze niet het gesprek wat ze graag wilde. In tegendeel, haar oma lag op de vloer en kon amper haar ogen ophouden. Geschrokken liep ze naar haar oma toe.

'Oma? Hoort u mij?' riep Gabriëlla, 'oma?' Maar ze reageerde niet. In een dwaas pakte Gabriëlla haar telefoon en belde haar moeder. Die zei dat ze het ziekenhuis moest bellen en dat ze zo direct aankwam.

'Wat is uw naam?'

'Gabriëlla Montez, mijn oma ligt hier half bewusteloos…' zei Gabriëlla.

'Waar woont zij?'

In een waas beantwoorde ze de vragen die de vrouw aan haar vroeg en ging vervolgens mee in de ambulance. Ze belde haar moeder weer, maar zij was al op weg naar de eerste hulp, waar haar oma behandeld werd. Even was haar moeder weer gewoon de moeder die ze altijd was en trok Gabriëlla tegen zich aan.

'U kunt hier gaan zitten, mevrouw,' zei een verpleegster tegen hen. Ze knikten. Ze gingen zitten, het was afwachten wat er nu zou gebeuren. Gabriëlla dacht niet meer aan welke spanningen er op dit moment waren tussen haar en haar moeder, over haar eventuele zusje… ze kon nu alleen met haar gedachten bij haar oma zijn, als het maar goed met haar kwam…

---

'Liefje…' Ryan was gekomen en ze lag nu lekker tegen hem aan. Ze had haar ogen even dicht gedaan.

'Hmm?' vroeg ze en ze deed haar ogen open. Een verpleegster stond recht voor haar neus.

'We hebben nieuws,' zei ze. Meteen zat Gabriëlla rechtop.

'Wat is er met mijn oma?' vroeg ze.

'Je oma heeft te weinig zuurstof gehad, omdat een rib in haar long porde, ze was tegen de tafel aangekomen. Ze is nu stabiel, ze slaap nu, straks kun je wel even bij haar kijken,' zei de verpleegster.

'Dankjewel,' zei Gabriëlla. Ze was heel erg blij dat haar oma het had overleefd, ze was zich door geschrokken.


	13. De musical

'Gabriëlla! Wakker worden!' riep haar moeder. Meteen kwam ze het bed uit. Ze hadden vandaag geen les, vandaag was de grote dag: de musical zou uitgevoerd hebben. Maar eerst zouden naar haar oma. Bovendien was de musical dit jaar niet belangrijk voor haar, Ryan was er ook uitgestapt, hij wilde even niet met zijn zus en Troy te maken hebben. Iemand anders had ook zijn plaats ingenomen. Ze zou er wel heen gaan, maar nu eerst langs haar oma, dat was belangrijker voor haar.

'Gab!' riep haar moeder weer en ze borstelde haar haar nog even vlug uit. Ze liep vlug naar beneden en at het broodje dat haar moeder al klaar had gelegd.

'Ook een goedemorgen, mam,' zei ze tegen haar.

'Goedemorgen, kunnen we gaan?' vroeg haar moeder. Ze knikte. Haar oma zou vandaag weer naar huis mogen, ze kon weer normaal ademen. Ze was opgelucht dat ze had besloten om die middag naar haar oma te gaan. Het was pas een week geleden, maar het stond heel goed in haar geheugen gegrift.

Nu zaten ze in de auto op weg naar het ziekenhuis, waar ze tot nu toe iedere dag geweest waren. Ze was op kamer 101, volgens de verpleegster, ze was dus verhuisd. Dat was het tijdelijke oord van het ziekenhuis. Oma zag er al een stuk beter uit, vond ze.

'Hallo oma, hoe gaat het met u?' vroeg ze aan haar.

'Goed, kindje, ik ben weer helemaal genezen,' zei ze glimlachend. Gabriëlla zag haar moeder haar hoofd schudden.

'Zullen we dan maar?' vroeg haar moeder.

'Ja, natuurlijk, mijn huis zit op me te wachten!' lachte haar oma. Gabriëlla lachte met haar mee, ze was blij dat ze zo'n oma had.

---

'Gab, kun jij even de deur open doen?' vroeg haar moeder haar.

'Ja,' zei ze en ze holde vlug naar de deur en stak de sleutel in het slot. Ze deed de deur open ging haar oma en moeder vlug voor naar de keuken. Het voelde goed om hier weer te zijn. Dit was een stuk beter dan dat vervelende ziekenhuis waar haar oma gelegen had.

Ze ging op een stoel zitten en haar moeder legde haar oma neer op de bank in de kamer. Ze waren even aan het praten. Toen kwam haar moeder weer naar de keuken.

'Ze moet voorlopig blijven liggen en aangezien de bank aardig groot is, zal ze hier ook slapen, dan hoeft ze niet iedere keer naar boven,' zei haar moeder tegen haar. Gabriëlla glimlachte. Ja, dat was wel even het beste, dacht ook zij. Daarna ging haar moeder weer naar haar oma. Gabriëlla zou zo wel weer gaan.

'Gabriëlla, kom eens,' zei haar oma, een zwakke stem had ze niet meer, gelukkig.

'Oké,' zei Gabriëlla en ze liep rustig naar de bank toe. Daar ging ze naast de bank zitten en keek haar oma aan. Haar moeder zat op de stoel en keek ineens een beetje moeilijk.

'Wat is er?' vroeg ze gelijk.

'Ik denk dat het tijd is je het hele verhaal te vertellen…' Het hele verhaal? Welk hele verhaal? Oh ja, door de drukte rond haar oma was ze even helemaal vergeten over haar zusje en over de nachtmerrie. Ze knikte. Het was inderdaad tijd.

'Zoals oma al vertelde was het op haar verjaardag, het was een prachtige dag, maar iemand had het hekje open laten staan. Fiona had er altijd al een handje van om altijd uit de tuin weg te lopen en omdat we het druk hadden, hadden we het eerst niet door. Tot iemand geschrokken 'Fiona!' riep. Ik keek geschrokken om en jij stormde de straat al op, maar je was jong… je zou het niet onthouden… maar het was al te laat… de auto kon niet meer stoppen en je zusje kwam onder de auto terecht. We hebben haar met spoed naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, maar het was al te laat… ze was weg,' vertelde haar moeder en haar ogen waren vochtig. Ook Gabriëlla begon te huilen.

'Het is altijd in mijn geheugen gebleven, mam,' zei Gabriëlla toen ze terug dacht aan alle nachtmerries die ze had gehad, zoiets bleef voor altijd in je geheugen gegrift staan. Haar moeder keek haar geschrokken aan.

'Hoe dan?' vroeg ze.

'Nachtmerries,' antwoordde Gabriëlla

'Zoiets verdwijnt niet zomaar uit je geheugen, ook al ben je jong,' zei haar oma, die dat blijkbaar al verwacht had.

'Bedankt dat je het me hebt verteld,' zei Gabriëlla.

---

De avond brak aan en het was tijd om naar school te gaan voor de musical. Omdat ze het toch niet kon laten en bovendien even afleiding nodig had, even weg van haar familie. Ryan haalde haar op en samen gingen ze naar school. Ze was eigenlijk stiekem wel blij dat hij ook uit de musical was gestapt, al was het maar om haar. Ze was wel benieuwd hoe het zou worden, aangezien Sharpay nu de macht had en Troy helemaal in haar macht had. Ergens vond ze hem nog leuk, ze kon er niets aan doen.

'Dames en heren, ik heet u van harte welkom bij deze jaarlijkse musical. Vandaag zal de theatergroep voor u optreden, met de hoofdpersonen Sharpay en Troy!' riep een lerares. Gabriëlla moest erom lachen, ze kwam altijd zo grappig over.

De gordijnen gingen dicht en het licht in de zaal ging uit. Er was nog een schijnwerper op het podium toen de gordijnen weer open gingen. Daar stond Sharpay en ze begon uit volle borst te zingen. Arrogant als altijd, maar dit was gelukkig maar een musical.

Eigenlijk volgde Gabriëlla het verhaal niet echt, ze zag alleen hoe klef Sharpay en Troy soms waren in het stuk en baalde daar ergens in haar achterhoofd toch van. Was het alleen het stuk of tegenwoordig ook in het echt? Ze had de roddels wel gehoord natuurlijk, maar ja… dat waren roddels en die waren er zo vaak over Troy en Sharpay…

'I hope she will forgive me… she's the only one for me… Without her, I've got no direction… I hope you can hear me right now… all I want to say is that I love you, love you, love you.. I don't wanna lose you…' zong Troy, maar het stuk bleek allang voorbij te zijn. De hele zaal keek vol verbazing naar hem en Gabriëlla keek ook, tegen wie was dit gericht…? Troy keek naar haar, oh oh… was dit het plan? En ze had het einde niet eens gezien… Ze keek naar Ryan, hij keek met dichtgeknepen ogen naar Troy…


	14. Nog meer uitleg

De gordijnen gingen dicht, het licht in de zaal ging weer aan. De voorstelling was afgelopen en iedereen begon de zaal uit te lopen. Gabriëlla bleef wachten tot iedereen weg was en ging toen ook de zaal uit. Toen ze langs de kleedkamer liep, werd ze naar binnen getrokken. Iedereen was elkaar aan het feliciteren. Ze stond ineens voor Troy.

'En, hoe vond je het?' vroeg Troy met een grote glimlach aan haar. Ze trok hem mee naar een stukje waar ze even alleen waren.

'Waarom, Troy, waarom?' zei ze.

'Gabriëlla, ik wilde dat het een verrassing voor je was,' zei Troy en hij keek haar lief aan.

'Een verrassing? Door de hele tijd een beetje bij Sharpay uit te hangen? Dat liedje van je lost niets op, je had moeten weten dat je gedrag niet acceptabel was. Ik ben nu met Ryan, sorry,' zei ze. Daarna wilde ze weg lopen, maar Troy hield haar tegen.

'Alsjeblieft, laat me bewijzen dat ik het wel kan…' smeekte hij.

'Troy, moet je nou eens luisteren… je hebt die kans al meerdere keren gehad en steeds ging je weer de fout in… Volgens mij kun je beter bij Sharpay blijven, die ziet er ook heel gelukkig uit, tenminste… nu niet, ze vindt het volgens mij niet zo leuk dat je nu met mij praat,' zei Gabriëlla en ze liep alsnog weg. Troy had het verpest bij haar.

'Maar Sharpay wist ervan…' zei hij nog, maar het had geen zin, niet voor haar.

'Leuk stuk, Sharpay, hou je Troy een beetje in de gaten? Dankjewel,' zei Gabriëlla tegen Sharpay toen ze langs haar liep.

'Dankjewel, maar Troy deed dit echt voor jou…'

'Als hij dit voor mij deed, had hij dat eerder moeten bedenken,' snauwde Gabriëlla tegen haar, want Sharpay had gewonnen en dat wist ze maar al te goed. Ergens deed het zeer, ze had Troy verloren terwijl ze zo'n leuke tijd met hem had gehad. Maar het was voorbij, het kon niet meer… bovendien had ze nu Ryan, die heel lief voor haar was. Het enige nadeel was dat hij de broer van Sharpay was en dat ze haar en misschien Troy ook wel, nog heel vaak zou zien…

'Gaat het?' vroeg Ryan, die ineens voor haar stond. Ja, het ging, zei ze tegen hem. Het ging eigenlijk goed. Ze had het hoofdstuk Troy nu achter zich kunnen sluiten, nu ze wist wat er eigenlijk achter zat en Troy gewoon niet door had dat Sharpay hem erin had geluisd. Want dat had ze gedaan, ze had Troy erin geluisd door te zeggen dat ze iets speciaals zouden doen voor Gabriëlla. Daarom had ze ook zo schijnheilig tegenover Gabriëlla gedaan. Ze was wel blij dat ze uit die leugens kon stappen en verder kon gaan.

'Wat zullen we gaan doen?' vroeg Ryan aan haar.

'Even wat gaan drinken?' zei Gabriëlla. Ryan nam haar mee naar een kroegje, het was er nog rustig, zo laat was het namelijk ook nog niet.

'Ryan, ik heb het nu officieel afgesloten,' zei ze plechtig.

'Wat precies?'

'Ik weet nu waar Troy in is getrapt en ik weet dat onze relatie nooit lang stand had kunnen houden, het zou altijd ergens weer fout gaan, ik ben zo anders dan hij is… en ik had jou verteld over mijn oma? Ze is nu weer thuis en er zit verbetering in. Het gaat goed met haar. Mijn moeder is nu eerlijk tegen me geweest vanmiddag en ik weet nu wat er met mijn zusje is gebeurd. Ze is omgekomen bij een ongeluk en omdat ze mij de pijn wilde besparen, heeft ze dit nooit verteld. Dat had mijn moeder nooit moeten doen, ze had het me moeten vertellen... dan had ze er misschien wat minder mee gezeten…' kwam er bijna in één adem uit.

'Da's heel wat, Gab, maar ik ben blij… nu kun je weer verder, hoop ik,' zei Ryan.

'Dat zal wel lukken, met jou,' antwoordde ze met een glimlach. Ze dronken hun drankje nog op en gingen daarna nog samen een strandwandeling maken. Ze hadden het over niets en hadden het helemaal niet meer over Troy, Sharpay, haar oma, haar zusje of haar moeder. Gabriëlla was opgelucht dat ze nu alles wist. Ergens deed het nog pijn, dat mensen steeds iets voor haar achter hielden en tegen haar logen. Ook had ze bijna haar oma verloren, en Troy en haar zusje was ze al verloren. Ze begreep haar moeder nu beter, ze kon nu verder. Ze zou zich voortaan concentreren op de goede dingen in het leven, want dit jaar zou ze ook afstuderen van school.

'Ryan… ik ben moe en ik wil graag naar huis,' zei ze tegen haar nieuwe vriendje. Het was nu officieel aan. Ze hield van hem zoals hij was, hij was zichzelf en ze wist dat hij haar nooit zou laten vallen… hij was misschien een beetje raar, maar hij begreep haar.

'Is goed,' zei hij en reed haar naar huis. Ze gaf hem een kus toen hij haar voor haar huis afzette en zwaaide hem uit.

'Tot morgen, Gab!' riep hij nog toen hij wegreed. Daarna pakte ze haar sleutel en ging naar binnen toe. Ze was lekker even uitgezwaaid en had al haar vroegere zorgen in de zee gegooid. Ze moest aan het nu denken, aan haar toekomst, aan wat haar nog te wachten stond met de mensen die ze nog had en die ze dierbaar was.

'Hallo mam,' zei ze toen ze de woonkamer in kwam.

'Hallo Gab, kom eens bij me?'

'Wat is er mam?' vroeg ze en ze ging naast haar moeder op de bank zitten.

'Ik heb hier een fotoboek van je zusje, ik dacht dat je die misschien wel wilde hebben…' zei ze. Gabriëlla pakte hem aan en keek erin. Haar zusje was nog heel klein geweest toen ze stierf, ze kon niet ouder dan 4 jaar zijn geweest.

'Bedankt, mam,' zei ze en ze gaf haar een knuffel. Daarna liep ze naar boven toe. Het was goed zo, ze zou alle herinneringen aan iedereen met vreugde bewaren en aan ze terug denken. Ze ging op haar bed zitten en bekeer het fotoboek nu van voor tot achter. De foto's van het feest stonden er ook in, het feest van de dag waarop ze om kwam. Gabriëlla stond er zelf ook op, heel gelukkig met haar zusje aan het spelen. Maar ze wist niet hoe het zou zijn als ze er nu was, ze miste haar dus niet… hoe kon dat ook?

Met het boek op haar schoot zat ze tegen haar kussens aan, half liggend. Ze deed het boek dicht en legde hem op haar nachtkastje. Ze ging lekker liggen en viel toen binnen een no time in slaap, ze was moe, ze had genoeg meegemaakt…


End file.
